Stuck
by Instahoe
Summary: Some Glee Club members find themselves stuck in Lima at the worse possible time- a zombie apocalypse. (A Re-upload with fixes/changes) Ft. Brittana / Finchel / Klaine
1. Chapter 1

"He's still out there," Hiram whispered to his blissfully unaware family that were simply lounging around watching TV.

"Leroy," A stern voice warned, "It's a Friday night so it's probably that drunk down the street."

"No," The man insisted, "He's just standing there! Right in our front yard!"

"Daddy, if you're really that bothered then you should call the police. Let them handle it."

Leroy frowned at the still figure yet he were almost certain he saw a flicker of movement.

There wasn't anything in particular that was wrong with Ohio, but Lima was another story...the biggest problem being that it became clear after just a few weeks of living there however, the neighbourhood obviously wasn't used to accustoming gay folks. A few bricks through windows, words thrown at them in the street, strange looks and various threats to prove the point. Since then both men had kept to themselves and made extra effort not to piss anybody off or give a reason for more hate to be pulled down on them. They were very proud of their relationship and the daughter that was made because of it, but Rachel had convinced them that safety was more important than pride.

"What if it's one of those homophobes?" Leroy snarled in defence. He didn't understand why his family weren't also concerned by the fact there was a stranger in their garden! Although Mickey Flake from down the street did drink a lot and end up in peculiar places, Leroy remembered a time when he heard a strange sound coming from a one of their larger garbage cans only to find an incredibly intoxicated Mickey rummaging around at the bottom. This time seemed different! It didn't look like Mickey and it wasn't something Mickey usually did.

"So what if it is Leroy? What are you going to do about it?" Hiram cooed, his husband didn't have an aggressive bone in his body despite his recent 'badass fighter' comments. When Leroy looked down with a hint of shame, Hiram knew he had won, but was quick to reassure his partner. "You don't have it in you hurt somebody Leroy. And that's why we love you…but," he sighed, "But Rachel is right. If you want me to call the police then I will."

Leroy sighed sadly and released his firm grip of the curtain, only happy when it fell to cover part of the window and effectively blocking the stranger from view.

"No, it's fine. I'm probably just overreacting right?" he chuckled in amusement. It wasn't the first time he had made a mountain out of a mole hill and probably wouldn't be the last! "Maybe we should all just go to bed." It was around 10pm and the family were already overstepping their routine bedtime and so Rachel nodded and bounded up the stairs after giving a quick peck to her parents.

Hiram smiled and turned off the TV, leaving the table lamp as the only light source, he walked towards his husband and cupped his cheeks lovingly.

"Just out of curiously Leroy...what _exactly_ would you have done?" He mocked and the other man mumbled something that sounded like an insult before pushing him up the stairs, telling him that old men needed their sleep. Of course it lead to a tickle war between the men on the landing and Rachel couldn't help but smile when she heard a voice through the door begging for mercy and admitting defeat.

"You guys are dorks you know!" she called out from the comfy little spot on her bed.

"Yeah goodnight Rachel, we love you too!" came the response in unison. Satisfied with the response, Rachel settled herself into her large bed and almost instantly was sucked into the darkness.

Brittany was a wriggler. It was decided and it was _very _annoying. Santana had trouble cementing herself as the 'big spoon' because Brittany didn't keep still for more than 3 seconds. The firm grip around her waist was getting increasingly slack and eventually broke when the tanned hand slipped from the pale body after one sudden roll forwards from Brittany.

"Britt" Santana whined sleepily, her eyes still screwed shut. It was far too early to even be awake right now, almost criminal in fact.

"Sorry," came the response in the dark room. "It's just.."

"Just what?" Santana yawned.

"Well, I heard something downstairs." Brittany's voice was calm and demanding, it was 10 minutes ago she had heard the distinct knocking of the front door, but at 4;39 in the morning it wasn't like she was ever going to leave the warm bed and answer it. Even if she wanted too, the vice like grip Santana had around her would have made it nearly impossible. She had convinced herself in the meantime that it was most likely the neighbours as the girls had figured out early on in their relationship that those walls were thin when they had several discreet complaints made about noise.

"It was probably my mom B. Now can we-" The sentence hadn't even finished when Brittany heard faint snoring from behind her.

"Santana! You're mom doesn't live here anymore." It was far too early to be talking and Santana desperately hoped that Brittany would drop the whole thing and get back to sleep.

"Yeah….right." Santana recalled, "Well maybe she came back." She added before she nuzzled into blonde hair and shifted closer, only to jump when her hand was slapped away.

"San! Would you please just get out of this damn bed and go and answer the door?"

"They've probably gone now! It can't be an emergency or they would have…I don't know, I guess in an emergency they'd call. So please B just-"

"Santana." Brittany said firmly. Door."

Santana grunted in frustration and flicked off the covers, making sure to let out the least amount of warmth as possible. Just because she was about to enter Antarctica that didn't mean that Brittany had to as well. And just as she expected, the floor was like ice and she began to doubt whether the money she was saving but turning off the heating in December was actually worth it. Suddenly $50 didn't seem like so much.

"Don't forget the bat," A voice muttered from under the covers before a hand popped up and pointed to the corner of the room before vanishing quickly again.

"Why do I need a bat to answer the door?" Santana asked unconvinced.

"Why do you _not_ need a bad to answer the door?"

"Whatever." Santana sighed helplessly

Santana repeated what Brittany had mockingly in an unconvincing 'Brittany' voice, seeing how the girl had then wrapped herself in the entire duvet, Santana was convinced that the blonde just wanted her out of the room to have the whole bed to herself and reclaim more of the mattress landscape before the other competitor came back.

Santana was right.

But still, she crept out of the room with a scowl plastered on her face, dragging the bat behind her, muttering about how tired she was and how Brittany was an awful person for making her do this. When her feet halted their movements by instinct, she was at the top of the stairs, peering down into the lounge. She knew the house like the back of her hand, she had grown up there and so she were able to expertly navigate around the house without turning on a single light, as though she were involved in a very intense SWAT mission. It was still dark, despite the sun desperately struggling to break through the windows and cast their rays onto something. Maybe she could just tell Brittany she checked and then retreat back into the warmth wonderland? It was the perfect plan! She spun around with a proud smile and- _Thud. _

Shit.

That wasn't part of her plan! She thought maybe she were hearing things and stood in complete silence for what seemed like ages, although in "not scared shitless" time, were probably just seconds. After hearing no further movement for a while, she had realised that the house was old and old houses often went bump in the night. The large house was primary wood, with wooden floors and wooden panels, and wood is known to expand with heat and decrease in cold. So it was probably just the house reacting to the bizarre Ohio weather.

Her heart rate began to even out and she almost sighed in relief, until she heard glass shatter and a grunt from the kitchen.

She raised the bat as though she were playing baseball and sized up the stairs. _Now or never Lopez. Defend your girl_. She had a promise to herself that it was Brittany before her, always, and if she waited any longer, this intruder could be a danger to both of them.

So, she didn't really have a choice. Her stairs were always outrageously loud and creaky, attention wasn't something she wanted to draw right now. Brittany had merely told her to answer the door, not defend their _fucking_ lives!

"Kurt! Kurt get in the closet!" Blaine yelled in tears as the strain on his arms began to take its toll, despite them being as straight and tense as he could get them, they were shaking.

Kurt simply stood there crying hysterically. Blaine pushed against the door with every ounce of muscle he had and although Kurt didn't have much, he still wanted to do something._ Anything! _But his feet became like weights and his sight was blurred from the tears. He could feel his heart pounding and it echoed throughout his entire head. The chemicals in his head quickly destabilized and it didn't take him long to become unsteady on his feet as dizziness began to take control of his movements.

"Don't you think I've been in there enough if my life?" Kurt sobbed back seriously, glaring at the door that was being pounded on that looked as though it were seconds away from busting open to reveal the terror behind.

Blaine shook the sweat from his increasingly reddened face and chuckled at his boyfriend. "You think now is the best time for jokes?" He spoke back playfully, his body still involuntary shaking as he pushed against the door.

"Good as any," Kurt shrugged back.

"Kurt," Blaine growled, "You're adorable. Now...seriously," he grunted in pain. "Please just get in the closet. You're dad...he's a- a pretty big guy. And I don't know how much longer I can do this." The boy sobbed as the strain became even more evident in his face that had turned crimson at a frightening speed. His arms quiverd and legs buckled, the only thing that kept him in that position, forced against the door, was the fact that his muscles had locked up and he was physically unable to move even an inch. They both knew that if that door opened, they were dead.

Kurt's feet had finally led him somewhere but not to where Blaine had ordered. His drawer had always been huge and particularly heavy, sometimes having a lot of clothes is a good thing, maybe even a life saver, despite what his father said. Strength and muscle just wasn't something Kurt possessed, but sometimes simply the will to live, determination and thousands of dollars' worth of clothes is just as good. The thick oak drawers shuffled slightly towards the door and Blaine wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry, maybe both.

"God, you're a genius Kurt. Come on! Push."

The words cut through Kurt's state of mind and brought him back to reality. His father had just attacked him, snarled and snapped his jaws at him, eventually chasing the boys into Kurt's bedroom after he came home from a late night shift at the garage.

"Blaine I can't do this! I'm not strong like you," The young boy sobbed and slumped to the floor.

"Kurt. Kurt please," Blaine hissed, "You need to do this. Come on baby, you _can_ do it. You _need_ to do it." Kurt began to cry once more. It had all happened so fast! One minuet they were fast asleep on the sofa and the next they were trying to keep out a suddenly very angry Burt who had arrived home early hours in a bizzare state and lashed out at the boys in a frenzied manner and after failing to calm him down, they quickly ran to safety, but Burt was quick and it didn't take him long to catch up.

"Please Kurt." It was Blaine's turn to cry. His body felt like jelly and he knew he only had seconds left in him, thankfully those seconds were enough when with a loud grunt and violent slam, Kurt had forced the drawers in front of the door just as Burt finally overcame the curly-haired boy.

Both boys fell to the floor and leaned against their oak life saver. Not even the snarling and vicious pounding that came from the other side of the door could stop their happy tears. A very sweaty Blaine and a teary Kurt sat there in silence, occasionally giving a satisfied smile or chuckle as they tried to prevent the oncoming heart attack and think about what the _fuck_ just happened.

"Always knew you had it in you Kurt, always knew." Blaine panted out before both boys chuckled tiredly.

Rachel always considered herself to be an early bird and often found herself up _before_ the sun, usually because she wanted to make sure everything she could possibly want for that day was somewhere on hand, but this time was different. She had woken to hear her fathers shouting and various items smashing downstairs. Something was happening down there and it didn't sound good, her parent were not nasty people by any means and they certainly weren't violent towards each other. So waking up to these unusual noises frightened her a little. Should she have gone downstairs? Probably. Her fathers were in some kind of trouble, but they had always told her not to be a hero. And safety before pride! So instead of going to the aid of the men, she lay there in stunned silence with her chest heaving rapidly, every shaking breath she let out sounded like a giant gust of wind and she was almost certain that whatever was going on downstairs would soon be going on upstairs and she was powerless. That thought did nothing to stop the huge amount of panic that washed over when she heard the unexpected shuffling of feet just outside her door.

She had seen horror films and she knew that upstairs the worst place to possibly be! But whatever was outside obviously didn't know exactly where _she_ was. So she slowly pushed back the covers and gently pulled herself up from the bed, shoving her feet into her rabbit slippers next to her bedside table. The padding from the shoes would hopefully stop any potential noise from her wooden floor as she trekked across the room and into the bathroom. It had taken a while but she had finally convinced her parents to let her have a lock on the bathroom door and as she clicked it shut, she had never been more grateful for it in her entire life.

Then, she was fairly safe. But for how long? Her movement from one place to another did nothing for her safety and probably brought up more questions. How long would she stay there? Why the bathroom? What the hell was she going to do?! Burglaries weren't something Rachel were at all familiar with so it was fair to say that she was a little lost and to make matters worse, her cell phone was in the drawer next to her bed. _Fuck. _No way in hell was she going back out there and being so close to those people in her home that had probably hurt her fathers! She was in the bathroom and she wasn't ashamed to admit that she was _stuck_. Her eyes desperately scanned the room in search of some inspiration or maybe an angel that would just carry her out.

A bath, toilet, sink, and a cabinet filled with all kinds of weird vitamin tablets that Rachel shoved into her body on a daily basis. Help _would_ come although she wasn't sure when she wasn't even sure what time it was! But judging by the light coming in from the window..._the window!_ Perfect! Rachel was getting to get out of her _2 story house_...through the _window_. No. No she wasn't! Of course she wasn't. It went beyond saying that she was talented, but scaling a building wasn't something she had any experience in and she knew that she didn't have a death wish. Still, there'd be no harm in taking a look, just for curiosity.

She closed the toilet seat lid and stepped onto it, leaning slightly to the left and forced the small window open. The drop was huge, of course it was, because her day was getting better and better. She had a lovely view of her front door as she leaned out and all the others houses in the street. Everything was calm and most of the cars were still in the driveway, which lead to her concluding that it was around 6am.

As she hunted for…_something_, she noticed something that probably saved her life.

_Finn. _

The boy was rocking back and forth on his heels a few yards from her front door although she had _specifically_ told him to come in round the back as not to wake her parents up so they could practice their song for Glee club, but of course Finn didn't listen to that part, and in that moment she were damn glad about it.

"Finn," she hissed quietly, but he continued to rock cluelessly. Had her really not seen or heard the commotion going on inside the house?! Either way, she needed to get his attention and calling out for him would have only captured the attention of those in the house.

After a slight _'smack' _and Finn launching himself round to investigate, he noticed out of the corner of his eye, Rachel waving her arms out of the window and he moved towards her and stood directly underneath the window looking up her, puzzled. "Did you just throw vitamins at me?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Yes," she growled. "Because obviously you're not taking enough or you would have heard me calling you!" Even in times of need, Rachel Berry still had to point out flaws.

"...Rach, are you going to let me in? Or are we doing some kind of Romeo and Juliet scene?" Finn asked.

"First of all, they were on a balcony Finn. Listen, there's somebody in my house," she whispered. The boy frowned and averted his eyes the front door. It didn't _look_ like anything had happened and if there was somebody there, it didn't look like they were anymore. And maybe there wasn't? It had been a solid 15 minutes since she heard the trouble downstairs, and it wasn't like she had gone to check. They were probably gone, and Rachel had convinced herself out that...until she heard _grunt_ from outside her bathroom door followed by a slight thud. She screamed. What? She's a screamer! The noise only seemed to encourage the person on the other side and the thudding became harder and faster, grunting louder and louder. Now there was no choice, she was going to have to _jump out of the window_.

"Finn.. catch me!" She panted, trying to squeeze herself through the window. The boy didn't really have a chance to respond because when he looked up, Rachel was practically hanging on by her fingertips. He had to catch her! Or she'd be facing a few broken bones.

Santana had officially taken on the role of a ninja, well…she _thought_ she had anyway. She mastered the stairs, and even crept up to the kitchen door. Bat at the ready, any doubts she had were blown out of the window when she heard whispering and thudding coming from inside. Charge in there and pound? Call them out? Knock? She had so many options! Of course she was going to beat the crap out of anybody that dared enter her house without her permission, but how would she open the gates of hell?

When the footsteps sounded like they were getting louder and a shadow was being cast underneath the kitchen door, Santana pushed herself tight against the wall and waited. The wait didn't last long, and after a few minutes she heard the door being pulled open as the light from the kitchen burst through to light up the living room.

After a few more seconds, a figure shuffled out. Santana's heart rate steadied and time itself seemed to slow a little. She was ready to kick ass and she was ready to do it right now! With a huge amount of force she swung her slick baseball bat right into the skull of the intruder. The attack was so sudden and _probably_ painful that the person fell to the ground almost instantly without even making a sound. She was sure the person wasn't dead, yes it was a big hit and would have hurt like hell, but not enough to kill somebody! Just a minor concussion maybe?

"What the fu-" Another voice shouted from behind, Santana almost had a heart attack right there and quickly swung herself round to find the last person she would ever want to see in her house.

"Rachel?" She asked puzzled before lowering the bat. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"What am I doing?! What are you doing! You could have killed him Santana!" Rachel rushed to the injured figures side, dropped to her knees and gently shook the figure. _Finn_.

"Oh no, what a shame that'd be," Santana spoke in a monotone voice. It actually made her feel a little better knowing she had just hit Finn, if she had known then she probably would have hit a lot little harder and further south. Nevertheless, seeing the unconscious boy out on the floor with a dribble of blood trickling from his forehead made her feel awesome. "Do you often break in to people homes Rachel or is this the first? I should call the cops becau-"

"I already tried calling the cops Santana."

"Yeah? Were you going to report yours and Finns' illegal activities?"

"Not quite," She spoke quietly, wiping blood from Finn's head with her sleeve before looking up at Santana. "I was trying to report my own."

Santana at her neighbour in thought. It wasn't like Rachel to go around doing all illegal shit. So there must have been a reason they broke her kitchen window and climbed into her house, she wasn't sure she really cared...Berry's problems were usually all complicated and involved Quinn or Finn, but this time seemed different. And since Santana was already then involved, she plonked herself on the floor and demanded the story.

* * *

**Got a few requests previously to re-upload / finish this and now that I've got some time that's exactly what I'm doing! I've already written the new couple of chapters so I'll be uploading them every week as of next Friday instead of in one go so I can stay ahead :) There aren't any major changes to the story line in this upload, just some added information and grammar fixes. Anyways, REVIEW :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god," Santana sighed once Rachel had finally finished the world's longest story about anything in the history of ever. The Jewish girl smiled a little upon seeing Santana's tan hand raise to squeeze the bridge of her nose and felt quite happy with her story telling skills as she made Santana feel the fear!

"It's Lima Berry!" Santana yelled. "Your house got robbed. It's nothing. What do you expect?!" Santana growled in frustration at Rachel overreacting. Lima was hardly the top class neighbourhood! Robberies, theft and even assault were fairly common! But it had to be Rachel Berry to jump out of a window, scale a building and break into another house to add drama to an ordinary story.

"Well…." Rachel groaned, "Well don't say it like that! I've never been robbed before Santana! And...and I think my dads are hurt."

"Well didn't you go check?" Santana said as though it were the obvious thing to do, and in hindsight it probably was.

"What? Go downstairs?! Downstairs to where those monstrous people invaded my home? No! And that's why I came to you.."

"I'm not following," Santana frowned.

"Well, you're pretty badass right Lopez?" Santana smiled proudly and decided to drop the fact she had just used a nickname for her. "And since your dad is a doctor and 911 is blocked. I thought that maybe you'd know what to do… you know, if they are hurt."

"Whoa whoa! Hold up there hobbit, you know I'll kick the ass of whatever is in your house. But I'm not a doctor!"

"Santana..please." Rachel pleaded, much to the annoyance of the angry girl sat opposite.

"Agh! Fine! Fine. But he," she gave Finn, who was still very much incapacitated a slight kick in the rib, "Is staying here. And fix my window! I'm not leaving B by herself when there's a robber out there with an open window."

"How am I supposed to fi-"

"Don't care," Santana interrupted. "But I'm not leaving until you do. So, I'm going to get dressed- and you're going to fix my window. Got it?"

Rachel threw a slight hissy fit before stomping like a child back into the kitchen and began to stack various heavy items and appliances in front of the broken window.

Santana felt a little honoured at being chosen for the official role of 'ass kicker' but pft! Obviously it would be her. She stomped up the stairs and threw on a red hoodie and her long grey comfies, although they wouldn't be out in the cold long before they entered Rachel's house, she still wanted to keep all those muscles she was about to use warm for extra pain infliction. After she were fully dressed, she leaned over and gave a very much asleep Brittany and kiss on the forehead and tucked the girl in tightly.

Her converse shoes made little tapping noises as she ran down the stairs and walked towards the front door.

"You ready Berry?"

After a couple of seconds, Rachel's head popped up from behind the kitchen door.

"Santana! What are you doing? We can't go the front way?"

"Well do you have another idea, flash?" Santana sighed, it was clear she was going to have to go all James Bond because Rachel refused to simply stroll down the side walk 10 steps and entering the house next door.

"Oh you're kidding me right?!" Santana sighed dramatically whilst flinging her arms up. "I'm not climbing over a fence Rachel! I'm not."

"It's the only way to get in!"

"What? What, no! No it isn't! You have a perfectly fine front door!"

"That's what they'll be expecting!" Rachel yelled back. "You've got to do the unexpected. You know how the saying goes."

"I know how the saying goes Berry," Santana frowned, "But if we're going through the back because it's unexpected then won't they be expecting that because they're expecting the unexpected?!" Santana protest in anger.

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Santana a little, "Just climb the _fucking_ fence Santana." Rachel never swore, and she certainly never swore at a particularly angry Latina, it was suicide! But when her fathers were in trouble and their potential life saver was right in front of them refusing to help, what was she supposed to do?

Santana would have happily kicked her ass right there and then, but seeing how scared the girl already was, she decided to let a foolish mistake from a certain Jew slide..._again_.

"That's twice now Berry. You wanna watch that mouth of yours." She warned seriously before sizing up the fence. "Why the hell is your fence 8 foot high?!"

"It was supposed to keep us safer," Rachel shrugged.

"Oh and look how well that worked." Santana replied sarcastically before lodging her foot on top of one of the wooden panels.

It took a while, but eventually Santana hit the grass on the other side and flattened it a little, followed quickly afterwards by Rachel who practically fell ass over tit and landed face down. Santana sniggered to herself and set off towards the back door.

"Maybe wouldn't get robbed if you bothered to lock your doors," She stated bluntly as she effortlessly pushed open the flimsy broken door.

The door was quick to burst open and it became pretty apparent that something bad had gone down- the whole room was trashed. Clearly a struggle had taken place, the TV hung by a wire off the wall, the couches had huge tears through them and blood covered patches of the crème carpet. But the worst thing had to be the smell! It smelt like rotten milk, rotten eggs and everything that could possible rot with a hint of dog shit all mixed together just for giggles. But there were no bodies, and considering the amount of blood…that wasn't normal.

"Rachel..I don't think you wanna see this." Santana warned the girl and raised her hand to stop Rachel coming any closer. The Jewish girl had just stepped onto the wooden patio and stopped as soon as Santana had ordered her to. She clearly wasn't messing around and she really didn't want to find out what that smell was anymore. Santana however? She did.

"I'll be right back," Santana said quietly as she began to take small steps inside.

"No. No I changed my mind, let's go. I'll call the cops," but Santana wasn't stopping. She came to do a job and she was god damn well going too after Rachel broke into her house in the early hours of the morning! "Santana please! Don't go in there."

Santana simply waved her hand in response and put her finger to her lips to tell Rachel to hush before she continued her small steps into the house.

It really didn't look like there was anybody there, whatever happened to the men surely wasn't good and the trail of blood she found was sign number 1 of that. It seemed to lead past the kitchen and to the back of the house into the bathroom, which was exactly where Santana followed it to. She could see Rachel on the patio from the kitchen window as she walked through towards the bathroom, she was still ordering Santana out of the house, only now she was using hand gestures, to which Santana replied with one of her very own.

A faint sobbing from behind the bathroom door shook Santana from her hand signal argument with Rachel and back into reality.

"Mr. Berry?" Santana called out anxiously, she wasn't sure which of the men she was addressing nor did she particularly care. All she wanted was an answer, and she didn't get it as the sobbing continued.

_Nut up or shut up Lopez_. This slow and steady crap wasn't how she wanted to play the game, last time she did that she almost killed Finn...not that she saw a problem with that. She burst open the bathroom door and instantly wished she hadn't.

There was blood splattered all up the wall and it was obvious that this was where the worst of the attack happened, sat in bath tub was what appeared to be a somewhat healthy Leroy cradling the bloody body of his husband as he muttered something under his breath, he looked as though he had mauled by a tiger. His shirt was torn open along with his stomach skin, it looked like somebody had taken an axe to the man, Santana winced when she saw parts of Hiram's own gut pulled out and resting on his stomach.

" Mr. Berry? What happened? Are you alright?" She asked as she catiously approached the men. "I think we should go," She offered a hand to the bloody man in the bathtub but he pressed himself further into the bath and pulled his assumed dead husband in closer without saying a word to Santana.

"I'm going to check his pulse okay?" Santana asked sweetly as she took more small steps towards the horror show until her feet hit the large tub with a slight thud. The man sobbed some more but didn't answer. Santana assumed that he was in shock and knew that any sudden movements could be disastrous. "Is that okay?" Eventually the red eyed man nodded and Santana pressed her fingers against the least damaged side of his neck and waited. _Nothing_. It wasn't just a robbery, it was now a murder investigation and Santana didn't want to be in the foul smelling house any longer and it was probably best that Leroy left too.

"We need to leave ," Santana gently informed him. "I can get an ambulance and call the police, but I think you should wait outside."

"They just came in," he muttered tonelessly, "Into _our_ house. He knew it was going to happen…. And I didn't listen." Leroy looked more like he was speaking to himself than Santana but she was most definitely listening. "Who bites people? Seriously?" he chuckled half-heartedly but it was almost instantly replaced by a flood of tears.

Santana stood up quickly and began backing up until her back was flushed flat against the closed door when she noticed something. There was no way... absolutely no way that he just moved. He's _dead_! He was. She just checked his pulse and he was dead, but there his fingers were, twitching. Santana had never seen a dead person before, but her father had told her about gases that stay in the body and are occasionally let out as movements as the muscles spasm, and she had convinced herself that's what it was. Until his eyes opened and one arm flew up to pull Leroy's head to his mouth as he viscously chomped down. The sound of the man screaming and trying to prise the man he married off of his neck was heart-breaking, and scary. _Definitely_ scary. Santana could feel her muscles freezing as her brain went into meltdown, everything about the situation screamed 'run' but she couldn't. She hadn't realised how long she had been standing there staring until she felt animalistic eyes staring back and then 'run' was the only thing on her mind as she frantically spun around and tried to grasp the metal door handle. She could hear the blood swishing round in the bathtub as the man tried to crawl out and onto the floor. Santana didn't bother to look back before she slammed the door shut. The tapping of her converse hitting the floor and the squelching of the bloody carpet echoed throughout as she raced to the back door. For probably the first time in her life, Rachel Berry had done what she was told and stayed in the back garden and Santana had never been so grateful in her entire life that Rachel had finally listened to a telling.

"We're going now Rachel." Santana yelled as she grabbed the girl by the hand and dragged her towards the way they came. She hadn't realised how big the fence truly was until she looked up at the panels towering over her in her feared state. And to make matters worse, the bumps she had used from the other side weren't on this side. Trust the freaking Berry's to have a perfectly smooth fence!

"Santana. What happened? Are my dads' okay?" Rachel's eyes were getting unbearably full of water and her eyes reddened.

"Rachel, not now. How did you get over?" Santana's eyed scanned over the fence to look for some kind of way out, Rachel and Finn had gotten over somehow and now Santana needed that same route.

"Tell me what happened to my dads'!" Rachel yelled to the tan girl. She hadn't looked the first time and she didn't look this time, but she wanted to know what happened and she'd be damned if Santana kept her in the dark about it. Her tantrum was about to start when a loud thud came from behind. Rachel swung around to see a bloody hand pressed against from her dad as his head titled to the side slightly, eying the girls up.

"Is tha-"

"Run." Santana stated bluntly.

"What?"

"Run!" Santana yelled, and the monster in the house had the same idea as it sprinted towards the back door.

Santana had the idea that she was well and truly fucked. The only escape was over the fence and they would never get over in time, the only other possible way out became clear. They couldn't get _over_…so they were going to have to go _through_ it.

Santana picked up one foot and tried to force it through the wooden panel, the whole fence shook but didn't break. The man was fumbling with the handle, trying desperately to understand how the lock worked. Santana didn't waste much time before trying over and over to break open the fence.

"A little help would be nice here Rachel!" Santana yelled, Rachel's loyalties were torn! And she didn't know why, but she was afraid. Of her own father? For some reason she wanted to be on the other side of the fence a hell of a lot more than being in her own garden. Helping Santana break the fence seemed like best option and it wasn't long after that she had joined in the kicking riot, the whole panel plopped out of a place and fell into the yard next door. Just in time it seemed as the reanimated corpse had just figured out the door and almost ripped it off its hinges in the meantime/

It was fascinating how he seemed stronger, faster and just generally in better health than both of the girls, except from the fact his usually brown eyes now practically shone yellow, and the muscle that was hanging out of his mouth. He certainly didn't _look_ in better health and there was no way that Santana wanted to see _just_ how fast he could run or how hard he could bite. Nor did Rachel it seemed as the both raced through the gap and sprinted up to Santana's French patio doors. Managing to slam them shut, click the lock in place and swiftly pull the curtains over to block out the sunlight and the view of what way well have chased them back.

"Well fuck me," Santana panted with her hands on her head.

"Santana...why was my dad chasing us?" Rachel wheezed out quietly.

"He was dead."

"What?" Rachel frowned, he wasn't dead! Dead men don't chase their daughters.

"I checked his pulse. He was dead. And there is no way in hell he'd be okay after what happened to him. His stomach was practically hanging out." Santana shot back in anger, of course it was crazy. How was she to explain to Rachel that dead father had killed her other father and then turned on Santana when she could barely believe it herself.

"Well you said it.." Rachel hissed in anger. "You're _NOT_ a doctor."

"I don't need to be a doctor to know when somebody is _fucking_ dead Berry! And he was!"

Santana removed her bloody hands from her now red highlighted hair and reached into her pocket to find the cause of vibrations tingling up her leg.

"Hey Quinn," she said into the device as though everything was completely fine.

"Ugh, hey. I can't come shopping with you later," The voice spoke back in a slow groggy voice. Although it was only around 7am now and the blonde had probably just woken up.

"Yup, not really the biggest of my concerns right now Q."

"Geez, thanks S," Quinn groaned sleepily. "Look we're waiting for the doctor. Dr. Jenner does house calls and she's coming ASAP."

"What? Why? Are you alright?!" Santana's heart stopped and she began to frantically pace back and forth.

"Yeah, no I'm fine. It's my mom. She got mugged coming home this morning...some bitch tried to bite her? Can you believe that shit?" Quinn chuckled, "But maybe I can make it afterwards alright?"

Santana's mind was working overtime, didn't Leroy mention something about biting? You know, right before _he_ got bit. A bunch of bitty burglars seemed a bit too much of a coincidence for her. "Oh for fucks sake," she sighed. "Quinn, stay there. I'll be right over." Santana Lopez the _fucking life saver_.

As she began thinking of a way to Quinn's and exactly what she would say, whilst ignoring Rachel's questions and angry rant, Brittany called from upstairs.

"San?" She called out. "Why is Kurt waving at me from his window? Oh, and he's crying. I think Blaine is there too. What's going on?"

"Oh for fucks fucking sake!" Santana screamed as she stomped up the stairs and into the bedroom. Just as Brittany had said, there was Kurt, crying out the window of the house opposite. Now holding a white Tee with the word 'help' written in black print along the back.

Hey, maybe he got robbed too. Quinn lived on the other side of town so whatever was going on seemed to be happening there too _and_ in Kurt's house? Great.

* * *

**For the very first time in my FF existence- I kept a promise and updated when I said I would! **

**Anyways, how're you guys feeling today? 100th episode of Glee coming up right?! What are your thoughts? Brittana reunion? Team Dani or Team Britt? ?! Are we expecting a causal "Hey" or is Ryan Murphy going to be messing with our feelings?**

**Did you guys hear the PCA results? Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez won the favourite TV Gal pals! Wooo! Good for you ladies and of course the wonderful Chris Colfer who is ever more perfect as shown with the award that he deservingly picked up. C****ongratulations to all the Lovatics who grabbed the best fans award was it? Didn't catch the name, but good for you guys!**

**So much news! So REVIEW guys, love to hear your thoughts!**


End file.
